


Finding Common Ground

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Alex and Scott have never had much in common.





	

They weren’t close.

How could they be? When Scott was almost 20 years younger than Alex, when Alex had been in ‘Nam while Scott was growing up, when unknown to Alex, Scott had bounced around in foster care until they’d finally found someone who’d cared enough to keep him. All of those things made it ... awkward. When they’d met, it had often been awkward, trying to find common ground and failing. Alex thought Scott was jealous of him and he knew he didn’t always help with the stories that he told. And Scott annoyed him sometimes, the way he was all stiff and either playing the rebel or being ridiculously rule-bound, depending on his mood. They could go months without contact and then Alex felt guilty about it, which pissed him off. No, they really weren’t close.

But now, as he looked at Scott, hunched down in the car with bandages wrapped tightly around his face, watched him try to pretend he wasn’t at all scared at the sudden onset of powers, Alex felt like they could manage to find something now. He remembered how scary that had been, the horror, the knowledge that nothing was ever going to be the same. He remembered feeling totally alone.

Scott wasn’t alone. Scott was going to have the Professor to help him and anybody else the Professor had in that school.

And Scott had Alex.

He reached out and gently patted Scott’s shoulder.

“Nearly there, little brother.”

Scott made a sort of grunting noise in response but he didn’t try to move away from the touch. Alex knew that he was scared, was hoping that it would all be fine.

Alex was intending to show him that it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016


End file.
